Do You Remember Me
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: (HIATUS)'Apa caraku salah lagi Hyung? Tuhan, aku mohon, biarkanlah Kyungsoo mengandung anakku lagi, karena sesungguhnya hanya Kyungsoo yang kusayangi, bukan Bomi. Amin kaiSoo with LuBaek as Child SiBum YeWook ChanBaek HunHan slight KaiBom(?) .
1. Chapter 1

Do You Remember Me ?

Cast : Kim Jongin (31th )

Do Kyungsoo(Choi Kyungsoo 32th )

Xi Luhan ( Kim Luhan 15th )

Byun Baekhyun (Kim Baekhyun 15 th)

Park Chanyeol(15th)

Oh Sehoon(15th)

Yoon Bomi(32th)

Kim Jongwoon (Jongin Appa 55th )

Kim Ryeowook ( Jongin Umma 52th)

Choi Siwon (Kyungsoo Appa 54th)

Kim Kibum (Kyungsoo umma 52th)

Warning : Yaoi , ooc , Typo , Mpreg , pergantian marga , DLDR.

Genre : Hurt , Family , Romance , Friendship.

Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa , keluarga , management , couple dan para fans.

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje Maple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING !

Pagi yang cerah di Kota seoul , sinar matahari dengan nakalnya mengintip di sela fentilasi jendela sebuah kamar dengan cat berwarna Biru laut , mengusik seorang Namja mungil yang tengah bergelung dengan selimut bergambar pororo , di usianya yang kini tak lagi muda.

Menggeliat sebentar , sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mencari posisi nyaman . tubuh nya sungguh terasa lelah mungkin?.

Namun sebelum ia memasuki dunia mimpi lagi , Sesosok namja paruh Baya dengan wajah yang tak kalah manis memasuki kamar nya. Namja itu berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan putra tunggal nya itu.

"Kyungie chagy , ireona. Kau ini sudah memiliki 2 anak tapi masih saja seperti bocah."

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan umma cantiknya itu , ia malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya ke tubuh mungilnya. Membuat sang umma kesal, anaknya ini tak ingat umur ternyata.

"Kyungie , kau mau menelantarkan perusahaan dan membuat Appa mu kembali memimpin dan memperparah penyakitnya ? kau sungguh tega Baby."

Setelah melakukan jurus andalanya , kibum –nama ibu kyungsoo tersenyum licik. Walaupun sang suami Choi Siwon tak memiliki penyakit apapun , entah mengapa ia selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo menurut. Anak nya ini memang tak bisa berkilah lagi jika bersangkutan dengan orang tua tercinta nya.

"Aissh , aku bangun umma. Dan jangan lagi mengancamku dengan hal tadi , Appa itu sangat sehat. Jangan mengada ada. Dan laagi berhenti memanggilku Baby , aku bukan bayi lagi. Usiaku sudah 32 ummaaa~"

Owh, lihatlah betapa imut nya Choi kecil itu jika sedang merajuk. Usia nya memang tak lagi remaja , tapi wajahnya sungguh menipu. Ia justru terlihat seperti Namja 20 tahun. Apalagi dengan tatapan mata nya yang polos , makin menunjang wajah manis nya.

"Jika tak umma ancam , kau tak mau terbangun sayang. Lihatlah , sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi. Kau harus memberi contoh yang baik untuk para karyawan kita Soo. Seorang petingg perusahaan tak boleh terlambat. Kau ini sudah memiliki anak , kau mau anakmu meniru kelakuan umma nya huh ?"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah saat umma nya mengatakan tentang anak , sedangkan Kibum tiba-tiba saja membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Jangan membahas anak lagi umma , aku bahkan tak tau wujud anakku bagaimana sekarang. Mungkin saja ia telah menganggap 'Yeoja itu' sebagai umma nya , bukan aku yang seorang namja. Sudahlah , aku ingin mandi sekarang."

Kyungsoo lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamar nya , sementara itu Kibum sungguh merasa bersalah , bahkan ia hampir menitikan air mata nya. Ia melihat ke arah meja nakas Kyungsoo , di mana ada sebuah figura yang berisikan Kyungsoo , dengan 2 bayi mungilnya di kedua tangan nya. Ia sungguh merindukan cucu nya, walau hanya 1 hari mereka bertemu sebelum akhirnya Bayi kembar itu harus di pisahkan dari keluarga Choi, Kibum merasakan ikatan mereka begitu kuat. Ia sampai terbawa mimpi , di mana saat usia bayi Kyungsoo 5 tahun , ia di ajak bermain oleh cucu nya itu. hanya saat itulah ia bisa melihat wajah manis cucu nya .

Setelah merenung , Kibum keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka , walaupun di rumah besar itu ada maid, untuk makanan Kibum usahakan untuk memasaknya sendiri.

Tanpa ia ketahui jika sebenarnya Kyungsoo kini tengah menangis dikamar mandi.

"Lulu, Baekkie umma merindukan kalian. Apa kalian tumbuh dengan baik , apa umma baru kalian memperlakukan kalian dengan baik ? semoga Tuhan melindungi kalian sayang."

Other Side!

Di rumah kediaman Kim , suasana begitu sunyi . padahal di sana ada 6 penghuni utama.

"Luhan , Baekhyun. Turunlah nak, saat nya sarapan."

Seorang Yeoja berteriak untuk memanggil 'anaknya' yang masih berada di lantai atas.

Tak lama kemudian , suara langkah kakii yang bersautan terdengar dari arah tangga.

"Pagiiii grandma , pagi grandpa"

Dua orang namja manis dengan seragam Senior High School menuruni tangga sambil menyapa kakek nenek mereka secara kompak. Hal itu membuat sang nenek tersenyum ,.

"Baekhyun , Luhan berapa kali appa bilang. Panggil dengan bahasa Korea , kau ini orang mana sih ?"

Mendapat teguran dari sang Appa , kedua anak kembar yang masih ada di tingkat 1SHS itu merengut sebal.

"Terlalu susah di lafalkan, yang penting intinya sama bukan ? bukan begitu Baekhyun ah. ?"

"Neeee Luhanie."

"Ck , kalian ini."

"Sudahlah Jongin , biarkan saja. Umma tak keberatan. Hei , cucu cucu Grandma yang manis , belajar darimana kalian? Apa di sekolah kalian ada perintah untuk memanggil kami seperti itu ?"

"Aniya Grandma , Lulu bermimpi , ada seorang namja manis dengan rambut sehitam malam , bibir semerah darah , dan kulit seputih salju menyebut dirinya dengan Grandma. Jadi Lulu ikuti saja, karena menurut Lulu panggilan itu bagus, sedangkan Grandpa karena Lulu bermimpi ada seorang namja menyebut diri nya Grandpa , dia sangat tampan. Mempunyai lesung pipit, senyumnya seperti malaikat. Dan Lulu serta Baekkie bermimpi hal itu bersamaan , aneh kan ?"

Jongwoon yang mendengar cerita dari cucu nya hanya bisa diam membatu , ia paham betul siapa yang di bicarakan oleh kedua cucu nya. Seorang di masa lalu yang sampai sekarang belum ia temukan keberadaanya.

"Sudahlah , sekarang kita sarapan , kalian tak mau terlambat kan ?"

Satu-satu nya Yeoja di ruangan itu mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi , membuat Baekhyun Dan Luhan memberengut tak suka , entahlah. Bukankah Bomi itu Umma mereka ? tapi mereka merasa tak menyukai sosok itu. bahkan sang Appa sudah meyakinkan bahwa Yeoja itu adalah umma mereka,dengan menunjukan foto nya saat masih bayi di pangkuan Yeoja itu. perasaan seorang anak memang tak pernah salah.

"Oh ya , nanti Lulu ada latihan Klub. Jadi Lulu akan pulang bersama Sehunie. Bolehkah ?" 

"Tentu saja sayang , jangan terlalu malam okay."

Ryeowook menyahut ucapan cucu nya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Tapi umma , bukankah nanti malam ada acara, aku takut mereka kelelahan."_Bomi.

"Mereka cucu ku , biarkan mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka , selama itu tidak merugikan."

"Wookie , benar kata Bomi."-Jongwoon.

"Kau membelanya ? terserah. Lulu , Baekkie . kalian boleh mengikuti kegiatan apapun di sekolah , asal tidak membuat kalian terlalu lelah. Dan jam 6 malam kalian harus ada di rumah , arraseo ?"

"Nee Grandma. Gomawo."

"Jongin , beritahu umma mu. Kau tak kasihan pada anak kita."-Bomi

"Sudahlah , umma tau yang terbaik . ia lebih peka daripada kita , ingat itu."

Jongin membalas rengekan istri nya dengan nada yang tegas, sementara itu Bomi hanya cemberut , membuat Kim twins tertawa menang.

Setelah berpamitan , Kim twins berangkat sekolah dengan Bus. Jangan heran , walau mereka cucu dan anak dari keluarga terpandang , mereka sudah terbiasa hidup sederhana.

"Luhan hyung, apa kau tau? Baekkie merasa tak menyukai Bomi umma. Bahkan bibirku kelu untuk memanggilnya umma. Walau kata Appa dan Grandpa Bomi umma itu umma kandung kita. Apa lulu hyung merasa hal sama?"

Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan nya saat mereka tengah duduk di dalam bus, beruntung bus itu sangat lengang.

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan adik nya yang berbeda 5 menit itu hanya mempoutkan bibir nya sambil berfikir.

"Umm , iya Baekkie ah. Hyung tidak terlalu menyukai nya. Grandma bukankah juga selalu cuek pada Bomi umma? Aha , kita tanyakan saja pada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Apa mereka juga merasa sama dengan kita?"

"Um , maksudmu hyung?"

"Begini , jika chanyeol dan sehun juga merasa tidak menyukai umma mereka , berarti hal ini wajar Baekkie ah. Namun jika tidak , kita harus menyelidiki. Otte?"

"Kau memang cerdas Lulu hyung . aku setuju."

Setelah itu tampaklah seringai lucu dari 2 namja kembar itu.

At Yonsai Senior High School

Baekhyun dan Luhan telah sampai di gerbang sekolah mereka , di dekat gerbang terdapat dua sosok namja , yang satu berkulit terlampau putih , dan yang satu tinggi bagaikan tiang dengan senyuman yang mungkin bisa merobekan mulutnya sendiri.

Mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Kekasih dari Kim Twins.

"Annyeong Baekkie , annyeong Luhan."

"Hai chanyeol. Tumben kalian bisa bersama?"

"Ne , kami kebetulan bertemu di jalan tadi Luhan hyung. Kajja masuk."

Mereka lalu saling bergandengan , melupakan tatapan iri dari sekelilingnya , sungguh terlihat sebagai pasangan sempurna.

Setelah sampai di kelas , mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang. Walaupun ereka selalu ada di belakang , bukan berarti mereka itu bodoh atau malas. Keluarga Kim terkenal karena semua keturunan nya yang bisa di katakan terlampau pandai. Tak heran banyak yang hormat pada mereka.

Baekhyun lalu teringat akan pertanyaan yangingin ia sampaikan pada sang kekasih , ia pun membalikkan badan nya kebelakang. Posisi mereka , Luhan dan Baekhyun di bangku nomor 2 dari belakang , sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol ada di belakang nya.

"Chanyeollie , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?"

"Apa Baekkie? Tanyakan saja. Jika bisa aku pasti menjawab."

"Uhm , apa kau menyayangi Junsu ahjuma dengan tulus?"

Luhan langsung membalikan badanya mendengar sang adik sudah mulai bertanya.

"Hah, kau ini bicara apa chagy? Tentu saja sangaaaaaattttt menyayangi , seorang Park Chanyeol akan selalu menyayangi Park Yoochun sang Appa , Kim Junsu sang umma, serta Kim Baekhyun sang pujaan hati. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Uhm , aniya. Jika aku tak menyayangi Bomi umma , apa artinya?'

"Kau bukan anak kandungnya."

Pletak.

Sehun mendapat jitakan dari Chanyeol karena perkataan nya yang terbilang ngawur itu , sementara itu Sehun hanya mengeluh sakiit sambil mengusap bekas jitakan chanyeol , Luhan yang kasihan lalu membantu sang kekasih.

"Sehunie , apa sehunie juga menyayangi Sungmin ahjuma ?"

Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Tentu . sangaaaaaatttttt menyayanginya , sungmin umma selalu membela Sehunie jika Kyuhyun appa merebut psp sehunie , Sungmin umma juga yang menenangkan sehunie jika Sehunie mimpi buruk. Uh , pertanyaan kalian sungguh aneh. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan , lalu mereka menggeleng bersama. Luhan akan menjawab , namun bell terlanjur berbunyi sehingga mereka langsung membalikan tubuh mereka.

Sementara itu Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mengendikan bahu mereka.

At CKS corp.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruangan nya , sapaan dari karyawan nya selalu ia jawab dengan senyum yang sangat manis . hal itu membuat para karyawan semangat kerja. Mereka sangat beruntung memiliki bos seperti Kyungsoo yang murah senyum , dermawan , dan pengertian. Tak heran jika banyak yang betah kerja di tempat itu.

Saat akan memasuki ruanganya , sang sekretaris Nam Gyu Ri lari tergopoh gopoh menuju tempat ia berdiri sekarang, masih mengenakan tas nya. Kyungsoo lalu melihat jam tangan nya . tumben sekretaris nya ini yang biasanya sangat rajin terlambat datang.

"Hah..hah..hah, sajangnim. Mianhae, saya terlambat datang. Kwangmin tadi malam demam , tapi tiba-tiba saja tadi pagi Youngmin juga demam. Mereka tak mau saya tinggal. Jadi saya harus menenangkan mereka dulu."

Gyuri berucap sambil membungkukan badan nya . sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya membelalak kaget.

"Aigoo Noona , jika anakmu sakit . mengapa kau masih masuk kerja , seharusnya kau izin saja tadi. Aku tak mungkin memecatmu , anakmu lebih penting."

"Ah , gomawo sajangnim. Mereka sudah di rawat neneknya , jadwal anda saat ini sangat banyak. Jadi saya tetap harus berangkat."

"Berapa kali ku bilang , jika jangan terlalu formal. Kau ini sudah kuanggap sebagai Noona ku sendiri , jika tidak dalam suasana formal , panggil Kyungsoo saja. Arraseo?"

"Ne , mian Kyungsoo ya."

Mereka lalu tersenyum , Kyungsoo dan Gyuri berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama , namun masih di beri sekat. Seorang pimpinan akan selalu butuh privasi bukan ?  
"Gyuri Noona . boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne , tentu saja . ada apa Kyungsoo ya?"

"Ehm , apa jika sepasang anak kembar, salah satu nya sakit , apa yang lain juga akan sakit ?"

"Itu tergantung , kebanyakan begitu. Kembar itu perasaan mereka lebih dekat , jika salah satu sedih , satu nya lagi pasti akan sedih. Namun ada juga yang tidak. "

"Owh. Oh ya , bukankah suamimu seorang CEO di perusahaan besar ? mengapa kau masih bertahan menjadi sekretaris?"

"Haha , aku sudah menyukai pkerjaan ini Soo ya. Kau tau , Appa mu yang baik hati itu menawariku pekerjaan saat aku benar-benar butuh uang untuk membayar uang kuliah , kau tau sendirikan aku bukan orang kaya dulu nya. Beliau menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris nya . beliau juga membiayai biaya kuliah ku. Jadi aku merasa nyaman ada di perusahaan ini , saat ada berita jika Appa mu akan berhenti , aku sungguh sedih. Saat itu aku ingin eluar , namun saat tau pengganti beliau adalah anaknya sendiri, aku mengurungkan niatku. Dan terimakasih kau masih mempertahankanku menjadi sekretarismu , walau mungkin para senior bosan melihat wajahku , 15 tahun bukan waktu sebentar , dari aku masih kuliah , lulus , menikah , memiliki anak , bahkan kini anakku berusia 8 tahun. Semoga kau tak bosan melihat wajahku Kyungsoo "

"kau ini bisa saja noona , aku tak akan bosan , kau kan cantik . sayang sudah memiliki anak. Padahal jika belum aku bisa menikahimu."

"Yah , aku bukan pedhopil . huh, menyebalkan ternyata kau ini."

"Aigoo , jangan marah Noona . aku hanya becanda. Oh ya , jadwalku hari ini apa saja?"

"Ehm , jam 10 nanti bertemu dengan investor dari inggris , Mr. Smith. Jam 12 makan siang bersama mrs. Lauren , lalu jam 13 nanti rapat rutin ,jam 15 jumpa pers di Hotel Xoxo , dan terakhir jam 19 bertemu dengan inverstor baru , direktur dari KBL corp secara pribadi ? huh , berarti hanya kalian berdua ."

"KBL corp ? seperti tak asing?'

"Tentu saja , KBL dulu pernah bermusuhan dengan CKS corp . mereka mencari masalah saat appa mu masih memimpin, tapi lama-lama berita itu hilang juga. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan 2 perusahaan ini. Siwon sajangnim tak pernah mengatakan nya. Dan sekarang mereka akan melakukan kerja sama lagi. ?"

"Siapa Pimpinan nya? Apa mereka tau pimpinan CKS sudah ada di tanganku?"

"Dulu Kim Jongwoon, nmun sekarang ntahlah. Mungkin mereka belum mengetahui nya ."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang setelah mendengar nama itu , nama yang tak asing di telinganya , nama yang membuat ia berpisah dengan 3 orang tercinta nya. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu ? mungkinkah posisi itu sudah di ganti ?

Kyungsoo mencoba me relax kan badan nya kembali , ia tak ingin Gyuri curiga pada perubahanya,

"Baiklah Noona , Gomawo. Kau boleh kembali"

Setelah Gyuri masuk ke ruangan nya , Kyungsoo kembali merenung. Mengapa orang itu hadir lagi di saat Kyungsoo sudah bisa melupakanya ? permainan Takdir tak ada yang tau bukan ?

TBC!

Fanfic ini nanti bakal banyak flashback nya , tapi mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi. See youuuu~~~~~

Mind to Review?

10/07/2014 11:33


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Remember Me ?(KaiSoo)

Cast : Kim Jongin (31th )

Do Kyungsoo(Choi Kyungsoo 32th )

Xi Luhan ( Kim Luhan 15th )

Byun Baekhyun (Kim Baekhyun 15 th)

Park Chanyeol(15th)

Oh Sehoon(15th)

Yoon Bomi(32th)

Kim Jongwoon (Jongin Appa 55th )

Kim Ryeowook ( Jongin Umma 52th)

Choi Siwon (Kyungsoo Appa 54th)

Kim Kibum (Kyungsoo umma 52th)

Warning : Yaoi , ooc , Typo , Mpreg , pergantian marga , DLDR.

Summary : Kyungsoo yang berusaha melupakan masa lalu nya namun terlalu terbayang oleh kedua aegya nya yang harus tinggal terpisah bersama sang appa (kai) dan 'umma' palsu merekakarena keegoisan sang 'penguasa'.

Genre : Hurt , Family , Romance , Friendship.

Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa , keluarga , management , couple dan para fans.

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje Maple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING !

kyungsoo merenggangkan leher nya yang terasa kaku , menghembuskan nafas lelah sebeluum akhirnya meminum soft drink yang tadi di bawakan Gyuri .

pertemuan dengan orang orang penting tadi juga membuat kepalanya sedikit penat , hanya satu obat yang paling ampuh untuk Kyungsoo saat ini , foto anak kembarnya saat masih bayi dulu .

jujur saja ia tak bisa menerka bagaimana wajah kedua anaknya sekarang , tapi dari cerita umma nya , kedua anaknya itu sangat manis , mungkin menuruni wajah Kyungsoo serta kedua neneknya .

kyungsoo tersenyum samar , walau miris tetap saja ia rasakan .

kyungsoo menengok jam yang ada di ruangan nya , mata nya membola saat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang .

"Aishhh , matilah kau Choi Kyungso , 30 menit lagi !"

Kyungsoo langsung melepas jas dan kemeja nya , ia mengambil baju yang tadi memang sudah di siapkan oleh Gyu Ri , Gyu Ri bilang ia tak perlu terlalu resmi , maka ia menyiapkan kemeja biru laut dan jelana jeans hitam ketat .

Setelah menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya , ia memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa dan langsung mengambil kunci mobil di meja .

Nyaris saja , ia meninggalkan ponsel nya jika tak ada panggilan masuk .

'Bummie Umma Is Calling'

"Yeoboseyo umma , ada apa ?"

"**Kau mengapa belum pulang sayang ?"**

"Ah , maafkan aku umma , aku lupa memberitahumu jika saat ini ada pertemuan penting , aku tutup dulu umma , pay pay !"

Kibum di seberang sana mendengus kesal karena panggilanya di matikan sepihak oleh san anak .

Saat mengemudikan mobilnya , Kyungsoo yang biasanya tenang kini sedikit ugal-ugalan . Ia tak mau menorehkan kesan buruk di mata investor baru nya ini . nampaknya Kyungsoo lupa siapa yang akan ia temui sekarang .

Kyungsoo menepuk kening nya pelan , karena ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana .

Dengan segera ia menepikan mobil nya , lalu menghubungi Gyu Ri .

"yeoboseyo , ada apa Kyungsoo ya ?"

"Noona , aku lupa dimana harus menemui investor baru itu , hehe !"

"**Aishhh , aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali kan , lokasi nya di Blue Sapphire Hotel , kau tanyakan pada Resepsionis saja !"**

"Ne , Gomawo noona .!"

Kyungsoo mengemudikan mobilnya ke Hotel yang masuk hotel paling mewah di Korea Selatan itu . untung saja ia belum jauh berjalan tadi .

Sesampainya di sana , Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya , lalu masuk menuju meja resepsionis berada .

"Annyeong Noona , apa anda tau di mana pertemuan antara CKS dan KBL berlangsung ?"

"Apakah anda Choi Kyungsoo ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk , pasti . Noona itu pun tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya memanggil seorang karyawan untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo di antarkan ke tempat yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat mewah ,

Bisa jadi tempat itu memang khusus di pesan .

Setelah karyawan yang mengantarkan Kyungsoo tadi undur diri , Kyungsoo menghampiri seorang namja dengan kemeja hitam nya , namja itu seperti memainkan ponselnya dengan serius .

Kyungsoo lalu membungkukkan badan sebelum akhirnya memberi salam .

"Annyeong haseyo , maafkan saya karena terlambat !"  
namja tadi menoleh , bertepatan dengan Kyungsoo yang mengangkat kepalanya lagi .

**Deg **

Mata Kyungsoo yang memang sudah bulat semakin membulat melihat siapa yang menjadi client nya kali ini .

Ia merutuk sifat pelupa nya yang tadi kambuh , bukankah Gyu Ri sudah mengatakan , jadi kemungkinan pengganti Kim Jongwoon hanyalah anaknya , Kim Jongin , seorang di masa lalunya .

Jongin juga tak kalah terkejut , namun wajahnya tidak terlalu menunjukkan hal itu .

"Ah , maafkan saya Tuan , tadi saya melupakan dimana harus pergi , Choi Kyungsoo imnida .!"

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badanya dan ia kemballi memasang wajah tenang , seolah-olah memang baru mengenal sosok di depan nya ini .

Jongin kali ini cukup terkejut , cukup ia berpura-pura selama ini .

"Kyung , kau ini kenapa ?"

Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu , ia tak percaya Kyungsoo bisa seperti ini .

"Aku tak apa-apa tuan , kita mulai saja sekarang ,!"  
kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan wajah tenang nya .

Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk , 8a menyesap wine yang memang sudah ia pesan dari tadi .

"Jadi , ?"

Kyungsoo menggantungkan pertanyaanya , melihat Jongin yang sepertinya enggn memulai percakapan lagi .

"Apa kau sekarang sudah bahagia Soo ? apa kau sudah menemukan penggantiku ?"

Jongin menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo , namun ia mengalihkan pertanyaan nya .

"Hm ? Tuan ini bicara apa ?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah nya ke samping , karena dari tadi ia terus di pandangi Jongin dengan intens .

Jongin sedikit menggebrak meja .

"Kau ! mengapa kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku ? apa itu terlalu sulit hah ?"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar bentakan dari pria tinggi di depan nya itu . seumur hidupnya , tak ada yang tega membentak namja manis itu , semua orang seperti merasa sakit hati sendiri saat membentaknya , wajahnya tak mendukung untuk di sakiti .

"Jika begitu , aku yang bertanya . apa kau sudah bahagia bersama istri dan anakmu itu ? apa kau dan ayahmu bahagia telah mengambil bayi yang belum pernah ku peluk saat tidur , apa kalian bahagia mengambil bayiku di saat kulit mereka masih merah ? "  
kyungsoo tersenyum sinis melihat Jongin yang kini terdiam .

"Diam ? mengapa Diam ? kau masih punya mulut dan telinga kan Kim Jongin yang terhormat ?"

Jongin tetap saja diam , hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mulai jengah .

Ia lantas berdiri , berniat untuk pergi sebelum suara Jongin melarangnya .

"Tetap di sana Choi Kyungsoo ."

Kyungso mengendikan bahunya sebelum akhirnya ia duduk , jika boleh jujur saat Ini Kyungsoo telah berusaha dengan kuat menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh .

Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Jongin , sudah cukup ia meraung-raung pilu saat kedua bayi nya di ambil keluarga Kim dan seorang wanita muda yang saat itu tersenyum licik padanya , walau sepasang bayi itu menangis keras saat di jauhkan dari sang umma , tak membuat kepala keluarga Kim menghentikan niatnya , walaupun saat itu Kim Ryeowook , ibu Jongin terus memohon pada suaminya agar tak memisahkan Kyungsoo dan bayi nya , hal itu tak berarti .

Ryeowok harus merasa bersalah saat melihat Kondisi Kyungsoo , serta ia yang terus memeluk Kibum dan meminta maaf , walau Kibum memaafkan ulah suami nya , tetap saja Ryeowook merasa sangat bersalah , sementara itu , Siwon hanya tersenyum miris saat melihat kondisi istri dan anak satu satu nya itu .

Ia tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan dengan ikut bersedih .

Namun , dengan kejam nya , jongwoon , ayah Jongin mengundang keluarga Choi ke pernikahan Jongin dan Yeoja yang Kyungsoo ketahui bernama Bomi ..

Awalnya Siwon dan Ryeowook melarang Kyungsoo datang , cukup ia dan Kibum saja yang datang . Bahkan Ryeowook memohon pada Kyungsoo .

Karena Kyungsoo tak ingin di anggap lemah dan cengeng , ia tetap hadir di pernikahan itu .

Tak ada senyum anis dan binar kepolosan dari Kyungsoo lagi , yang ada hanya wajah datar dan dingin .

Walaupun sesungguhnya hati nya sangat sakit melihat Jongin yang terlihat begitu bahagia saat mengucapkan janji suci .

Jongin di mata Kyungsoo saat itu bagaikan manusia paling brengsek yang pernah ia temui .

Kyungsoo memang tak menangis , pandangan nya terus ia arahkan ke depan . karena jika ia menoleh , maka ia akan bisa melihat 2 sosok bayi mungil di kereta dorong yang tengah tertidur pulas .

Kelemahan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah dua bayi mungilnya .

Namun tangisan Kyungsoo pecah , saat tanpa sengaja ia menoleh , dan matanya bersibobrok dengan mata rusa salah satu bayi nya .

Seperi ikatan batin yang sangat kuat , Bayi yang Kyungsoo beri nama Luhan itu menangis keras , membuat Baekhyun juga ikut menangis , dengan segera ia keluar dari tempat itu , tanpa memperdulikan Ryeowook yang sedang menenangkan mereka dan memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sendu .

;

;

;

"Huh , kau belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tuan Kim ? ck , membuang waktu saja , aku ingin pulang . Kita batalkan kerjasama ini , oh ya , katakan pada Appa mu . Jika CSB kini berganti nama menjadi CKS , jadi kau tidak keliru mencari parthner Jongin ssi . !"

Kyungsoo akan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar , sebelum suara Jongin menghentikanya

"Kau tak bisa membatalkan ini Kyungsoo , kau tahu jika hampir 70 % investor mu adalah perusahaan yang banyak bergantung padaku . jika kau menghentikan ini , kupastikan perusahaan mu akan bangkrut seperti 16 tahun silam . !"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ,

"Wow , ternyata harta memang bisa membeli apapun ya ? aku tak peduli , masih ada 30 % nya lagi kan ? jika kau membuat kami bangkrut , tak masalah . Aku akan memberikan seluruh saham ku pada para karyawan ku , tak peduli jika setelah itu aku menjadi gelandangan sekalipun , tak ada yang harus kutanggung selain orang tuaku , lagipula umma ku memiliki satu caffe , yang walaupun kecil setidaknya masih bisa untuk kami hidup , aku bukanlah kau yang tak bisa hidup tanpa uang Jongin ssi . 4 tahun kami menjadi orang miskin , sebelum akhirnya perusahaan kami bangkit lagi . Lakukan apapun , asal jangan kau telantarkan kedua anakku . Permisi !"  
ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tercengang , ia hanya bisa memandang miris punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu .

Sekejam itukah dia ? .

Kyungsoo berlari menuju mobilnya dengan tergesa gesa , sampai tanpa sadar ia menabrak 2 namja yang masih mengenakan pakaian seragam nya .

"Ah , maafkan aku , sungguh aku tak sengaja .!"

Kyungsoo membantu keduanya untuk berdiri , ia terkejut saat melihat pakaian kedua anak itu , ia menengok jam tangan nya , 20.00 , bagaimana mungkin mereka masih berkeliaran . memang Korea menerapkan pengajaran yang ketat hingga malam , namun Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk melihat jika Yonsei High Schoo, bukanlah sekolah malam .

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini heum ?"

Kyungsoo merutuk tinggi nya yang nyaris sama dengan kedua namja itu , hanya saja lebih tinggi Kyungsoo sdikit .

Bukanya menjawab , salah satu namja itu menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari nya , hal itu membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit menghangat .

"Kenapa Noona menangis ?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran , Noona ? apa mereka tidak salah , hei ia memakai celana dan kemeja .

"Jangan panggil Noona , Hyung saja otte ? lagipula umurku sudah 30 an .!"

Kedua namja itu membulatkan matanya , walau gagal .

"Hah ? kau masih terlihat muda , lagipula kau sangat cantik !"

Karena Kyungsoo tak ingin berdebat , ia menganggukan kepala nya saja .

"Hei , kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku !"

"ehm , kami malas pulang karena pasti akan di suruh grandpa mengikuti acara acara yang membosankan ."

"Jadi , Noona manis , maukah menemani kami jalan –jalan ?"

"kalian tak khawatir ? bagaimana jika aku berniat menculikmu ?"

"Aniyo , wajahmu wajah baik-baik , sebenarnya kami ingin menemui Appa , tapi pasti Appa sibuk dengan client nya atau apalah itu nama nya , huffft .!"  
"Baiklah , ayo naik ke mobil , kita pergi mencari makanan bagaimana ?"

Usulan Kyungsoo di tanggapi dengan antusias oleh kedua anak tersebut .

Saat di mobil , Kyungsoo memutarkan lagu yang saaat ini tengah populer di Korea . ketiga nya bernyanyi dengan antusias , beruntung suara mereka semua sangat bagus .

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat area yang tengah menjual makanan tenda (?) .

Kedua namja itu mengernyit heran , hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil .

"Kenapa ?"

"Ehm , kami tak pernah ke tempat sepperti ini , apa makanan nya enak enak ?"

"Tentu saja enak , selain itu sangat murah-murah , walaupun kalian orang kaya , setidaknya cobalah berbaur dengan makanan jalan , kalian akan menyesal jika tidak mencoba !"  
pertama-tama , Kyungsoo mengajak mereka ke tenda yang menjual Bakso ikan , mata kedua anak itu langsung berbinar . awalnya mencoba satu , namun lama lama mereka makan banyak , bahkan jika di kumpulkan tusuk kedua anak itu mencapai 20 , hal itu membuat Kyungsoo yang hanya mengambil satu tusuk melongo .

Pedagang di tempat itu hanya terkekeh .

"Ahjumma , mengapa satu tusuk hanya kecil ?"

Namja bermata sipit itu bertanya , yang di angguki salah satu nya.

"Jika aku membuat satu tusuk banyak , kalian hanya akan kekenyangan makan di sini ."

Sebenarnya Ahjumma itu hanya becanda , tapi di anggap serius oleh kedua nya .

Kyungsoo menyerahkan beberapa won dan meminta ahjumma itu untuk menyimpan kembalianya . sebelum Kyungsoo keluar dari tenda itu , ahjumma itu berkata yang membuat Kyungsoo terejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum malu .

"Anak –anakmu sangat lucu .!"

Mereka berpindah ke tenda yang menjual kue beras pedas , atau ttaeboki (?) .

Kyungsoo menepuk kening nya saat belum tau nama keduanya .

"Hei , aku harus memanggil kalian apa ?"

"Ngh , Kim Twins saja , huwa Noona aku tak sabar memakan nya !"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti , Kim twins itu memesan masing masing 1 porsi , Kyungsoo pun juga sama . mereka memesan yang paling kecil .

Setelah selesai , dan membayarnya , Kyungsoo mengajak Kim Twins ke tenda penjual Ramyeon , mereka memutuskan untuk makan berat saja , namun Kyungsoo sudah berjanji akan mengajak mereka meneruskan makn di tenda tenda yang belum terjamah jika bertemu lagi , setelah selesaiKyungsoo membeli 3 cup pattbingsu sebagai penutup .

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka Bubble tea , tapi ini tak kalah enak juga kok !"

"Ah , maafkan aku , aku tak tau !"

Kedua namja itu hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati pattbingsu nya , mereka saat ini duduk di kap mobil Kyungsoo .

"Oh ya , nama Noona siapa ?"

"Choi Kyungsoo , terserah memanggilku apa !"

"Kyungie , haha , bukankah itu cocok ? atau pororo ?"

"Berhnti memanggiku pororo , dasar bocah tanggung .!"

"Kyungie , bolehkah kami memanggilmu umma ? kami merasa nyaman dekat denganmu !"

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak ,

"Boleh , tapi apa itu tidak menyakiti hati umma kandung kalian ?"

Kedua namja itu menunduk bersamaan ,

"Kami merasa tak nyaman dengan umma kami , entah mengaa ?"

Kyungsoo hanya dia dan menganggukan kepala nya , ia lalu teringat pada bayi kembarnya yang mungkin sekarang seumuran mereka .

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki anak kembar , terlahir dari rahim ku sendiri . namun , Ayah dari kekasihku melarang kami bersama , dia mengambil bayiku dan menikahkan kekasihku itu dengan Yeoja lain , dan malang nya lagi dia nampak bahagia saat mengucapkan janji suci . "

Tanpa di perintah , air mata Kyungsoo jatuh , kim twins yang mendengarnya juga meneteskan air mata , tanpa terduga keduanya memeluk Kyungsoo erat .

"Kyungie , maka dari itu izinkan kami memanggilmu umma , anggap saja kami anakkmu !"  
kyungsoo mengangguk lemah sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan kedua namja itu .

Setelah merasa puas menangis , ketiga nya saling tersenyum .

"Kyungie umma , kami akan pulang sekarang , setelah mobil jemputan kami datang , terimakasih untuk beberapa jam yang berarti ini !"

Tak lama setelah itu terlihat mobil yang di maksud Kim Twins datang , setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan , mereka pergi .

Ketiga nya merasakan perasaan sakit dan bahagia secara bersamaan , entah karena apa ?

Mungkin itu yang di namakan ikatan takdir ?

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

;;

;;

;

;

;

TBC !

Maaf baru update , adakah yang masih nunggu fanfic ini ?

Makasi banget buat yang udah mau repot repot baca n review , maaf gak bisa balas .

Mind to Review again ?


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Remember Me ?(KaiSoo)

Cast : Kim Jongin (31th )

Do Kyungsoo(Choi Kyungsoo 32th )

Xi Luhan ( Kim Luhan 15th )

Byun Baekhyun (Kim Baekhyun 15 th)

Park Chanyeol(15th)

Oh Sehoon(15th)

Yoon Bomi(32th)

Kim Jongwoon (Jongin Appa 55th )

Kim Ryeowook ( Jongin Umma 52th)

Choi Siwon (Kyungsoo Appa 54th)

Kim Kibum (Kyungsoo umma 52th)

Warning : Yaoi , ooc , Typo , Mpreg , pergantian marga , DLDR.

Summary : 'Apa caraku salah lagi Hyung? Tuhan, aku mohon, biarkanlah Kyungsoo mengandung anakku lagi, karena sesungguhnya hanya Kyungsoo yang kusayangi, bukan Bomi. Amin!'KaiSoo with LuBaek as Child|SiBum|YeWook|ChanBaek|HunHan|slight KaiBom(?)

.

Genre : Hurt , Family , Romance , Friendship.

Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa , keluarga , management , couple dan para fans.

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje Maple.

Oh ya , tolong nanti baca Author Note di bawah ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING !

Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dan bergegas pulang. Ia tak ingin membuat kedua orangtuanya menunggu terlalu lama, apalagi Kibum yang memiliki sifat keras kepala sepertinya.

Ah, ia tak sabar menceritakan ini pada sang umma, kejadian ia bertemu dengan kembar cantik nan mungil itu.

Menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan sambil mendengarkan lagu **60sec **dari **Kim Sunggyu.** Bibirnya sekali kali mengikuti lirik dan tersenyum geli saat nada suara nya menjadi aneh,ingatlah Kyung, karakter suara kalian sangat berbeda.

Tanpa di sadari kini mobilnya telah memasuki rumahnya yang mewah, sebelum ia turun ia teringat perkataan namja Kim tadi, bagaimana jika Ia benar-benar mengambil semua harta Kyungsoo? Bagaimana nasib karyawan nya ?

Hah, Kyungsoo tak ingin terlalu ambil pusing. Yang terpenting ia harus berusaha sekuat mungkin.

Ia tak akan mengecewakan Appa umma, Gyuri noona nya serta karyawan yang mengabdi pada CKS corp.

Ia memencet bell rumah itu dengan menyiapkan senyum palsu nya, tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampakan wajah cantik sang umma, tak lupa juga sang umma kini tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Choi Kyungsoo, jam berapa ini hah?Gyuri berkata jika harusnya kau sudah pulang, aishhhh Choi Siwon lihatlah anakmu ini, salah apa aku memiliki anak dan suami semenyebalkan mereka, hiks.."

Kibum memulai ceramah singkatnya sambil menangis dramatis, membuat Kyungsoo pura-pura menguap dan Siwon yang menggelengkan kepalanya maklum karena kelakuan kedua orang paling ia sayangi ini.

"Sudahlah Bummie chagy, Kyungsoo kita bukan bayi lagi . usianya bahkan memasuki kepala tiga, walau wajahnya masih seperti bocah sih!"

Kyungsoo memberengut sebal saat sang Appa mulai menggoda nya lagi.

Bibir nya ia kerucutkan, matanya sedikit berkaca kaca.

Membuat sang Umma menjadi gemas sendiri.

Kyungsoo meringis saat tiba-tiba sang umma mencubit pipi chubby nya, kini ia meragukan perkataan Appa nya jika umma nya adalah sosok dingin, misterius, dan jarang bicara sehingga di sebut sebagai putri salju.

Jika yang di maksud putri salju karena kulit umma nya yang seputih salju, bibir nya yang semerah darah serta rambutnya yang sehitam kelam yang membuat nya di juluki putri salju, ia percaya-percaya saja, sang umma memang indah.

Bahkan umma nya dulu saat tengah mengandung nya juga pernah berharap memiliki anak seputih salju, karena saat itu turun salju dengan indah, rambut sekelam malam , Kibum membayangkan itu di saat langit sangat pekat namun terlihat mengkilau di matanya, serta bibir semerah darah, karena Kibum saat itu tanpa sengaja membuat jarinya terluka karena terkena pisau .

Intinya, kyungsoo itu seperti putri salju karena doa sang umma, kehendak Tuhan serta Gen mungkin ?

Namun Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, karena saat masih muda dulu ia sering mengecat rambutnya.

Kyungsoo saat itu bisa merasakan aura kesedihan dari sang umma melihat rambutnya yang tak lagi hitam, walau saat itu sang umma tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa warna apapun indah, ia tau Kibum terluka.

Mulai saat itu, ia jarang mengganti warna rambutnya, smpai sekarang rambutnya berwarna hitam.

Ah, mengapa jadi membahas rambut sih ?.

Mereka lalu memasuki rumah mewah itu dengan di selingi candaan dari sang Appa.

Kibum pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh hijau, sedangkan Siwon dan Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau terlihat lelah sayang, apa klien mu tadi bermasalah?"

Siwon memulai percakapan nya, ia merasa anaknya ini sangat aneh.

"Aniyo Appa, hanya saja aku mulai sedikit takut!"

"Takut, takut kenapa sayang?"

"Appa tau KBL corp?"

Raut wajah Siwon berubah saat mendengar nama salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea itu keluar dari mulut sang anak.

"Tentu, kenapa sayang?"

"Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku jika CEO nya saat ini Kim Jongin, d..dia mengancamku Appa, dia bilang dia bisa meruntuhkan perusahaan Appa seperti 16 tahun silam, bagaimana ini ?"

"sayang, apapun yang dia lakukan, jangan terlalu kita pikirkan. Harta bukanlah hal penting lagi, kita asih memiliki caffe, walau tidak besar. Umma sudah memprediksikan hal seperti ini akan terjadi, kau jangan panik sayang. Kau percaya pada Umma kan?"

Kibum yang datang dari dapur langsung menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo, walaupun terkadang mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil, percayalah bahwa cara menunjukan kasih sayang mereka memang seperti itu.

Mereka bertiga lalu berpelukan, Siwon dan Kibum seperti kembali memeluk Kyungsoo kecil mereka, walau kini Kyungsoo sudah dewasa, tetap saja bagi keduanya Kyungsoo adalah bayi kesayangan keluarga Choi.

"Umma, aukah kau tidur denganku?"

"Aigoo, anak umma mulai manja. Kau tanya pada Appa mu dulu!"

Kibum menggoda Kyungsoo sambil menyentil pelan hidung anaknya itu.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang. Hah, nampaknya Appa harus meminjam pororo mu malam ini !"

Siwon berpura pura meratapi nasib nya yang harus tertidur sendiri.

Yang hanya di balas kikikan oleh Kyungsoo dan Kibum.

Kyungsoo lalu naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua, ia mengganti baju nya dengan piyama berwarna biru muda, lalu mulai membasuh muka dan mencuci giginya.

Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat sang umma yang tengah duduk di ranjang, kyungsoo lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan kibum pun menyusulnya.

Ia mengelus rambut anaknya yang halus itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, embuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Kau tidur dengan umma jika hanya ada masalah saja, jadi apa asalahmu kali ini heum ?"

Kyungsoo terlihat menimang nimang sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia mebuka mulutnya.

"Jongin, dia seperti mengharapkan aku untuk kembali umma, tapi di sisi lain aku tak mengenal sosok nya yang sekarang.!"

Kium tersenyum mendengar keluh kesah anak semata wayang nya itu.

"Kau masih mencintainya eoh? Umma harap kau rubah pikiranmu itu sayang, masih banyak namja atau yeoja di luar sana yang mengharapanmu. Umma masih sakit hati melihat wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia melihatnya mengucapkan janji suci dengan Yeoja itu, seolah olah ia engatakan ia bahagia karena memiliki istri mandul tapi masih bisa mempunya bayi, kembar pula. Mereka seperti memanfaatkanmu sayang, jika saja umma tidak ingat Wookie ahjumma adalah teman lama umma, serta seorang yang paling memiliki hati di keluarga itu, sudah umma pastikan ita pergi menjauh tanpa mengenal mereka lagi.!"

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang dulu sempat tertutup, perlahan kini terbuka lagi.

"Umma yakin bukan hanya itu saja yang ingin kau ceritakan sayang, ada apa lagi?"

Kibum mengusap air mata yang mengalir pelan di kedua pipi anaknya.

Mata Kyungsoo sedikit cerah saat ia mengingat akan mengatakan apa,

"Umma, tadi aku bermain dengan sepasang anak kembar, sayang aku belum tau nama mereka. Mereka sangat lucu, manis, dan cantik Uma. Dan, mereka memanggilku umma. Walau aku bukan umma kandung mereka, aku merasa senang. Setidaknya tadi aku merasakan berperan sebagai umma, walau hhanya beberapa jam saja.!"

Kibum tersenyum mendengar anaknya bercerita dengan semangat.

"Heum, kau terlalu cantik Kyungsoo, maka dari itu banyak yang ingin menjadikanmu umma, jika kalian bertemu lagi, ajaklah ke rumah. Arraseo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk meng iyakan ucapan umma nya, lalu ia menguap kecil sambil mengucek matanya imut.

Kibum terkekeh gemas, ah ia bahkan lupa jika yang ia peluk adalah namja ber usia 30 tahunan.

"Kau sudah mengantuk, cepat tidur. Besok kau harus bangun pagi!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, Kibum mengelus punggung anaknya sambil menyanyikan lullaby.

Siwon yang daritadi melihat mereka dari pintu tersenyum melihat keakraban istri dan anaknya. Walau hatinya sedikt sakit mendengar cerita sang anak tadi.

Setelah memberikan senyuman untuk sang istri, siwon beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim twins baru saja sampai di kediaman mewah keluarga Kim, di ruang tamu tampak Ryeowook yang khawatir.

Jongwoon dan Jongin memasang wajah dingin, sedang Bomi wajahnya tak terdefinisi.

"Darimana saja kalian, bukankah seharusnya jam 6 tadi kalian sudah ada di rumah?"

Jongwoon membuka suaranya, Ryeowook memandang sengit sang suami, sementara itu, Kim twins hanya terdiam mendapat bentakan dari sang kakek.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk membentak mereka Yeobo!"

Ryeowook mulai membela cucu kesayanganya itu, ia menarik kedua cucu kesayangan nya untuk duduk di samping nya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakanya Wookie ah, lihatlah mereka jadi seperti itu, tak tau aturan! Baekhyun, Luhan apa kalian punya alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Baekhyun melirik sang Hyung, Luhan menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Kami awalnya ingin menemui Appa, tapi saat sampai di tempat tujuan, kami bertemu seorang namja manis yang sedang menangis. Kami merasa sedih melihatnya, maka dari itu kami menenangkanya. Dan namja itu dengan baik hati mengajak kita makan di pinggir jalan, hal yang kam inginkan dari dulu namun selalu kalian larang!"

Mereka terkejut mendengar penuturan Kim twins itu, Jongwoon tampak menahan emosi nya.

"Yack, apa masakan buatan restaurant, para maid yang lebih berkelas masih kurang ? mengapa kalian mau mau saja di ajak di tempat seperti itu ? kalian ini orang terpandang!"

Bomi nampak mengeluarkan emosi nya, namun hal itu membuat Ryeowook menatap tajam pada sang menantu.

"Bomi benar, kalian harusnya mendengar nasihat umma kalian, kalian tidak pantas memasuki tempat seperti itu !"

Jongwoon ikut menimpli perkataan Bomi.

"Kau secara tak langsung menghinaku HYUNG. Kau lupa jika aku bukan orang terpandang sepertimu? Aku juga berasal dari rakyat bawah seperti mereka, hh aku tak yakin dulu kau mencintaiku,Baekkie Lulu, siapa yang mengajak kalian ? bagaimana orangnya?"

Mata Kim Twins itu langsung berbinar mengetahui sang nenek membela.

Jongwoon hanya bungkam, ia lupa jika Ryeowook dulunya bukan orang berada sepertinya juga.

"Dia sangat cantik, kami memanggilnya Kyungie umma. Matanya indah, dia orang berada juga, tapi tidak sombong. Ah, kami aru tau jika odeng di jalanan lebih enak nek, bukan begitu Baekkie?-Baekhyun mengangguk.)

Kami memanggilnya Kyungie umma!"

Jongin yang mendengar nama 'Kyungie' mengalihkan pandanganya pada sang anak, Kyungie adalah nama panggilan sayang nya untuk Kyungsoo. Tak banyak yang memanggil Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Jinjjayo ?ah, dia pasti sangat cantik dan baik , apakah nenek benar?"

Ryeowook bertanya sambil mengelus rambut kedua cucu nya.

"Iya nek, namun dia sungguh malang, katanya ia memiliki anak kembar, namun sayang dulu saat ia baru saja melahirkan, anaknya harus diambil.!"

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya, sementara itu Jongin menahan deguban jantungnya, mungkinkah yang di maksudkan anknya adalah Kyungsoo?.

"Baekhyun, Luhan. Kalian sungguh keterlaluan, Bomi umma kalian bahkan tak pernah kalian panggil umma, sedang seorang yang baru saja kau temui kau panggil umma.!"

Jongwoon kembali berbicara, ia merasa kesal pada sang cucu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun, mata mereka mulai memanas karena bentakan kakek nya,.

"Sayang, kalian cepatlah mandi, ganti pakaian dan tidur, arraseo?"

Jongin mendudukan dirinya di depan kedua anaknya itu, ia tersenyum lembut pada buah hati yang sangat ia cintai.

Keduanya mengangguk, mereka mengecup pipi Jongin, setelah itu Ryeowook mengantar ke kamar di lantai atas. Dari kecil Baekhyun dan Luhan memang selalu dekat dengan Nenek dan Appa nya. Entah mengapa mereka tak bisa dekat dengan Bomi.

"Kuharap kau bersabar Bomi ah!"

"Ne appa!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kali ini berencana berangkat lebih siang, ia ingin sekedar bermalas malasan di pelukan sang umma, sebelum akhirnya ia harus rela melepaskan umma dan appa nya karena mereka akan pergi ke caffe.

Kyungsoo memasuki perusahaanya dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan, namun ia sedikit heran melihat para karyawan nya yang berwajah muram.

'apa karena aku yang kurang ikhlas tersenyum' begitulah isi pikiran Kyungsoo.

Dari arah berlawanan Gyuri berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh, keadaan nya lebih kacau dari kemarin.

"Noona, kau kenapa? Apa Jo Twins sakit lagi?"

"Hah..hah, bukan Kyungsoo ah, ini tentang perusahaan kita. Lebih dari 65% parthner kita mencabut kerjasama nya, bagaimana ini Kyungso ah?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, pikiranya melayang pada kejadian tadi malam, apa Jongin benar-benar melakukannya?.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Noona?"

"Aku tak Tau Kyungsoo ah, tapi kebanyakan mereka adalah perusahaan yang juga bekerjasama dengan KBL corp? Apa mungkin ini ?"

"Noona, aku akan menemuinya, noona tetap di sini, jangan buat karyawan panik!"

Kyungsoo berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sang Noona.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang Yeoja cantik yang menjabat sebaga Receptionis(?) disana.

"Ada apa Hyorin Noona?"

Hyorin menunjukan wajah panik dan cemas,

"Tuan muda, tadi ada email dari KBL corp yang meminta anda untuk menemui sang CEO!"  
kyungsoo tersenyum miring, Jongin memang licik.

"Aku akan kesana Noona, tenangkan Gyuri noona dan pegawai lain, arraseo?"

Hyorin mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Kyungsoo, ia sepantaran dengan Gyuri yang telah lama mengabdi pada perusahaan ini, jadi ia bisa mudah menebak jika perusahaan teempatnya bekerja ada masalah.

"Kau kuat Kyungsoo ah, kami akan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badanya, ia dengan cepat menuju mobil nya terparkir.

Wajah manisnya terlihat menahan amarah yang begitu dalam.

Ia terus mengumpat saat menemui lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di KBL corp, tanpa ia pedulikan satpam yang menyapanya ramah, atau pegawai senior di sana yang sedikit mengenal Kyungsoo, hanya satu yang ada di pikiranya, Kim Jongin.

Ia memasuki lift dengan tergesa, sesampainya di lantai tempat ruangan Jongin, ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

Sebelum akhirnya ia menendang pintunya dengan penuh emosi.

Nampak di ruangan itu Jongin tengah duduk angkuh, membuat Kyungsoo semakin muak melihat wajah tampan nya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati meja Jongin, ia menggebrak meja itu dengan penuh emosi, tak ia pedulikan tangan nya yang akan memerah.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan senyum meremehkan, walau sedikit tatapan kerinduan dari mata tajam nya.

"KAU! Brengsek Jongin , apa sebenarnya maumu hah?"

"Ouh, Tenang Kyungsoo ssi, harusnya kau sadar berhadapan dengan siapa heum!"

"Aku? Berhadapan dengan siapa? Ck, dengan seorang brengsek tak punya hati bernama Kim Jongin!"

Pandangan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi pandangan meremehkan.

"harusnya kau memohon padaku sekarang, bukanya membentakku. Apa kau lupa perusahaan mu di ambang kehancuran sekarang?"

"In Your dream Jongin ssi, kau memang masih sama seperti dahulu, brengsek dan tak punya hati, ck padahal kau harus memberi contoh untuk kedua anakKU yang kau ambil!"

Brakk!

Jongin menggebrak meja tersebut, ia menatap nyalang pada Kyungsoo.

"ia juga anakKU kyungsoo ssi!"

"Ah, iya .maafkan aku yang lupa, haha. Bagaimana kedua anakMU itu Jongin ssi? Aku berharap mereka tak mewarisi sikap kejam mu!"

Jongin merasa sangat emosi, ingin rasanya ia melayangkan pukulan ke pipi mulus namja di hadapan nya jika saja ia tak ingat namja ini lah yang sampai saat ini masih mengunci hati nya.

"Berhenti bicara Kyungsoo ssi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat atas kehancuranmu!"

Mata Kyungsoo memanas, namun ia mengatupkan bibir nya rapat tak ingin membuat bibirnya mengeuarkan isakan di depa namja brengsek itu.

Setelah mengatur emosinya, ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"terimakasih atas kehancuranya Jongin ssi, kau tau? Aku sangat beruntung bertemu penghancur sepertimu, namja brengsek yang membuatku kehilangan kesucian, cinta, rasa kasih sayang bahkan kehilangan kedua anak yang ku kandung dan rawat dengan susah payah, yang dengan uang ia menukar anakku. Tapi asal kau tau, uang untuk membangun perusahaan appa ku sampai sata ini masih utuh. Semoga cukup hanya aku dan keluargaku yang kau hancurkan. Aku permisi!"

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikan tubuhnya, namun sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu, tangan besar jongin sudah mendorongnya, sehingga kini ia tengkurap di atas sofa besar milik Jongin.

"Akh, brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin tak menindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo, ia mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan dasi yang telah ia lepas dari lehernya.

Kyungsoo meronta dalam kungkungan tubuh Jongin.

"Akh, lepaskan brengsek. Kau menyakitiku!"

"Aku menginginkanmu Kyung!"

Jongin melepaskan ikat pinggang Kyungsoo, setelah itu ia melepas celana Kyungsoo sampai kini bagian bawah kyungsoo ter ekspos dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo mulai panik, ia sadar tentu saja apa yang akan di lakukan pria di belakangnya itu.

Namun suara rontaan nya tak di gubris sama sekali.

Jongin membuka celananya tanpa melepaskan.

Ia melakukan handjob pada junior nya sampai tegang sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki hole ketat Kyungsoo dengan paksa.

"AKKKHHHHH,keluarkan brengsek!"

Kyungsoo memberontak, hole nya terasa sakit sekarang.

Sementara itu Jongin hanya diam tak menggubris teriakan sakit Kyungsoo, ia terus saja menikmati saat junior nya di jepit dengan kuat oleh hole Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menangis, ia tak bisa merasakan kenikmatan , hanya sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan milik Jongin mengeuarkan sperma nya ke dalam Hole kyungsoo.

Jongin lalu melepaskan Junior nya, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ikatan di tangan Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung ambruk seketika, Jongin membenahi Celana Kyuungsoo. Ia membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo, sehingga kini posisi Kyungsoo menjadi telentang.

Kyungsoo menatap langit0langit dengan pandangan Kosong, wajahnya tampak berantakan karena keringat dan air mata yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Kyungsoo lalu mengarahkan tangan nya untuk menampar pipi Jongin, sehingga pipi namja itu menjadi merah.

"Apa setelah aku menjadi miskin, aku menjadi namja murahan bagimu Kim Jongin? Haha, aku memang murahan!"

Kyungsoo tertawa hambar, namun air matanya nampak menuruni pipi mulusnya.

Ia bangkit dengan perlahan, bibir nya meringis kecil merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu, ia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tertatih.

Tetapi tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin menatap punggung Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sendu.

'Apa caraku salah lagi Hyung? Tuhan, aku mohon, biarkanlah Kyungsoo mengandung anakku lagi, karena sesungguhnya hanya Kyungsoo yang kusayangi, bukan Bomi. Amin!'

Jongin menghapus lelehan airmata di pipi nya.

Ia lalu mengambil Kunci mobilnya dan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dengan keadaan kacau, baru saja ia mendapat sms jika sisa partner perusahaan nya memutuskan untuk keluar, mereka mengatakan jika ingin bergabung bersama KBL corp,

'Jongin brengsek'

Begitulah kurang lebih isi pikiran Kyungsoo, ia beruntung setidaknya rumah dan seisinya sudah sah miliknya.

Ia mungkin akan memberikan CKS corp pada Jongin, agar namja itu puas.

Tanpa terasa, kini ia telah sampai di depn caffe orang tuanya, ia memasuki caffe itu dengan langkah yang ia buat senormal mungkin.

Kibum yang berada di sana langsung memeluk anak tunggalnya dengan erat, namun tiba-tiba saja Namja manis itu menangis keras di bahu sang anak tunggal.

"Umma, waeyo?"

"Katakan Kyungsoo, siapa yang melakukanya nak?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, apa yang di maksud oleh sang umma?.

"Maksud umma apa?"

Kibum menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo,

"Siapa yang berani menyentuhmu sayang? Katakan pada umma, Jongin kah?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, namun tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas, bulir airmata menuruni pipi putihnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk kaki Kibum, ia mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Brengsek kau Kim Jongin, apa yang ia lakukan pada anakku? Akan Appa berikan ia pelajaran berharga sayang, Appa akan menemuinya!"

Wajah siwon memerah menahan amarah nya, ia bersiap akan keluar caffe itu sebelum suara Kyungsoo menghentikanya.

"Jeball, jangan appa. Biarkan saja, cukup kita mendapat masalah perusahaan, jangan di perpanjang lagi appa!"

Siwon terenyuh menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas, ia ingin memebunuh Jongin, namun entah mengapa tatapan Kyungsoo menghipnotisnya.

Siwon kembali mendudukan dirinya, Kibum terus saja mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu caffe terbuka, menampilkan Gyuri, seorang namja dan dua bocah lucu di belakangnya.

"Tuan siwon , Kyungsoo kalian baik-baik saja bukan? Para karyawan banyak yang menangis tadi, mereka pikir mereka akan kalian pecat, saya meminta mereka untuk tidak terlalu berharap. Mereka hanya terlalu sayang melepas kebaikan kalian!"

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan Gyuri ah, sudah tak sepantasnya. Serahkan pada Kyungsoo saja, dia pemimpin kita saat ini!"

Gyuri beralih memandang Kyungsoo.

"Hah, aku akan memberikan perusahaan itu pada Jongin, dan Noona, tolong kau ambil semua uang tabunganku. Gunakan untuk pesangon mereka, aku merasa menjadi pipmpinan paling jahat jika membiarkan mereka!"

"Kyungsoo ah, mereka tak rela lepas dari mu, kau terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang CEO,banyak yang memintaku untuk membawa mereka ke caffe mu. Tak peduli jik gaji mereka hanya sedikit!"

"Tapi aku sudah tak punya apa-apa Noona, lagipula karyawan kita ratusan, sedang caffe ini tak akan mungkin menampung mereka semua!"

"Sebaiknya kita ambil beberapa saja, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikan bahunya.

Namja yang tadi datang bersama Gyuri berdeham sebentar.

"Kyungsoo ah, bagaimana jika kita bekerjasama, jadi kau tak perlu memberikan perusahaan mu itu?"

"tak perlu Hyun Jae hyung, lagipula aku ingin istirahat dari rutinitas ku kini!"

Hyun Jae atau Jo Hyun Jae hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan kalut, sampai ia menemukan kedua naknya sedang bermain bola di halaman belakang dengan ribut.

Jongin terkekeh menyaksikanya, ia akui, obat paling ampuh untuk mengobati penatnya hanya sang anak kembarnya lah.

"Baekkie, lulu kalian terlihat serius heum?"

"Appa!"  
kedua remaja itu berlari menuju Jongin dan memeluknya,

"Appa baunya aneh, hue!"

Lulu menutup hidung nya sambil berpose seperti ingin muntah.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu ikut-ikutan menutup hidung nya, Jongin mengendus tubuhnya, 'sperma' .

Ah , ia ingat aroma tubuh nya dan Kyungsoo yang bersatu dan bercampur dengan aroma saat bercinta tadi.

"Jika begitu appa mandi dulu ne!"

"Ne,! Eh, tunggu Appa. Besok appa mau tdak menemani Baekkie dan Lulu menemui umma Kyungie, jeball~~~!"

Jongin nampak berfikir, ia tak yakin jika Kyungie yang di maksud adalah Kyungsoo.

Namun, demi kedua buah hatinya, ia akan menemani mereka.

"Arraseo, sudah , Appa mandi dulu. Pay-pay!"

Setelah Jongin masuk, Baekhyun berkata pada Luhan dengan suara yang lumayan jelas walau tidak keras.

"Lulu, semoga Appa jatuh cinta pada Kyungie umma, mereka sangat cocok. Hihi!'

"Ah, Baekkie memang pintar, tapi bagaimana dengan Bomi?"

"Euhhmm , jangan di pikirkan!"

Mereka tertawa bersama sambil memasuki rumah.

Tanpa di sadari, di balik pohon rindang di halaman itu ada yang menguping.

"Bocah sialan, jika saja aku tak ingin mendapatkan Appa kalian, sudah kubunuh kalian dari dulu. Hahaha, Kyungsoo Baekhyun Luhan, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!"

Yeoja itu pergi sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Haiiiii, ada yang nunggu fanfic ini? Ini udah agak panjang. Perkiraan gak sampai 10 chapter kok.

Oh ya, kemarin ada yg review, plus tanya..

"**Apa fanfic ini remake dari fanfic YunJae?atau ini memag author yang nulis fanfic YunJae?'**

Kurang lebuh kaya gitu,

Ah, beneran miripkah fanfic ini ? jujur Maple memang YunJae shipper juga, tapi terakhir baca fanfic YunJae 2 tahun lalu.

Dan Maple gak tau fanfic nya mirip.

Maple bukan plagiat atau apa? Maple bingung juga kenapa katanya sama, tapi beneran Maple gak tau.

Kalaupun Maple plagiat, Maple gak akan berani nulis fanfic sejauh ini.

Buat Chingu, yang mian Maple lupa namanya.

Apakah semirip itu?

Maple pernah berfikir , apa ini kesamaan pemikiran author? Entahlah.

Mian udah ngebacot, dan buat _**ORG **_

Maple gak tau apa masalahm Babe, tapi Maple udah kebal kok sama kamu, basher nya fanfic KaiSoo kan?.

Berharap semoga kamu tetep baca ini.

Mind to Review?

18/09/2014. 21:39 wib


	4. Chapter 4

Do You Remember Me ?(KaiSoo)

Cast : Kim Jongin (31th )

Do Kyungsoo(Choi Kyungsoo 32th )

Xi Luhan ( Kim Luhan 15th )

Byun Baekhyun (Kim Baekhyun 15 th)

Park Chanyeol(15th)

Oh Sehoon(15th)

Yoon Bomi(32th)

Kim Jongwoon (Jongin Appa 55th )

Kim Ryeowook ( Jongin Umma 52th)

Choi Siwon (Kyungsoo Appa 54th)

Kim Kibum (Kyungsoo umma 52th)

Warning : Yaoi , ooc , Typo , Mpreg , pergantian marga , DLDR.

Summary : 'Apa caraku salah lagi Hyung? Tuhan, aku mohon, biarkanlah Kyungsoo mengandung anakku lagi, karena sesungguhnya hanya Kyungsoo yang kusayangi, bukan Bomi. Amin!'KaiSoo with LuBaek as Child|SiBum|YeWook|ChanBaek|HunHan|slight KaiBom(?)

.

Genre : Hurt , Family , Romance , Friendship.

Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa , keluarga , management , couple dan para fans.

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje Maple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING !

_Previous chap !_

_Setelah Jongin masuk, Baekhyun berkata pada Luhan dengan suara yang lumayan jelas walau tidak keras._

"_Lulu, semoga Appa jatuh cinta pada Kyungie umma, mereka sangat cocok. Hihi!'_

"_Ah, Baekkie memang pintar, tapi bagaimana dengan Bomi?"_

"_Euhhmm , jangan di pikirkan!"_

_Mereka tertawa bersama sambil memasuki rumah._

_Tanpa di sadari, di balik pohon rindang di halaman itu ada yang menguping._

"_Bocah sialan, jika saja aku tak ingin mendapatkan Appa kalian, sudah kubunuh kalian dari dulu. Hahaha, Kyungsoo Baekhyun Luhan, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!"_

_Yeoja itu pergi sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik nya._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi ini suasana Seoul sangatlah cerah, namun tidak bagi namja mungil bernama Choi Kyungsoo ini.

Daritadi ia hanya memandang kosong jendela kamarnya.

Sang umma yang melihat keadaan sang anak hanya bisa menatapnya sendu, ia juga merasa sakit hati atas apa yang di derita Kyungsoo.

Tak cukupkah keluarga Kim itu menyakiti mereka sejauh ini ?

Kibum menghampiri Kyungsoo, ia mengelus rambut halus putra semata wayang nya itu.

"Sayang, kau tak ingin ke caffe heum? Atau ke taman?"

Kyungsoo masih saja terdiam, hal itu membuat hati Kibum menjadi sakit.

Umma mana yang tak sakit melihat sang aegya bagaikan raga tanpa nyawa seperti ini?.

Kibum langsung mendekap tubuh yang tak kalah mungil dari tubuhnya itu, ia menangis di bahu sang anak. Membuat Kyungsoo yang daritadi menatap kosong jendela mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Umma, waeyo? Jangan menangis!"

"Hiks.. jangan seperti ini Kyungsoo ah, umma mohon. Jadilah Kyungie kecil umma yang ceria dan manja, jangan seperti ini. Umma tak sanggup sungguh!"

Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipi Chubby umma nya dengan ibu jari tangan nya.

"Uljima, Kyungsoo tak apa umma. Hanya merenungkan kehidupan ini yang terlalu kejam pada Kyungsoo umma. Apa di masa lalu Kyungsoo adalah orang penuh kutukan sehingga sekarang harus merasa sakit seperti sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menatap umma nya dengan senyum getir terlukis di bibir indahnya, senyuman Kyungsoo membuat hati Kibum semakin ngilu.

"Dengar kan umma sayang, siapapun kau di masa lalu, kau adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah, hatimu terlalu mulia sayang. Maafkan umma dan appa harus melibatkanmu ke masalah kami, sehingga kau terluka terlalu dalam!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kali ini senyum tulus.

"Umma, maukan kau menemaniku ke pedagang kaki lima yang kuceritakan dulu?"

Kibum tersenyum, setidaknya Kyungsoo kali ini lebih 'hidup' daripada yang tadi.

"Tentu sayang, apa untuk bertemu dengan Kim Twins itu? kau sudah janjian?"

"Euhm, iya umma. Tapi kami belum ada janji. Tapi firasatku mengatakan kami akan bertemu. Jikapun tiak bertemu, kita makan-makan saja umma. Lagipula harga di sana murah-murah!"

"Baiklah, segeralah mandi, minum susu, berdandan yang rapi lalu temui umma di bawah. Arraseo?'

"Ne umma!"

Setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi sang Umma, kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamar nya.

Kibum menatap punggung anaknya, sampai ia hilang di pintu kamar mandi.

Kibum lalu membenahi tempat tidur Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya itu.

.

.

.

Other place!

Di kediaman Kim kini keadaan sangat ramai, apalagi di kamar Jongin.

"Appa~~~ ireona, nanti bagaimana jika tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyungie umma!"

Itu suara si Bungsu Kim aka Baekhyun yang mencoba memabangunkan sang Appa.

Namun Jongin malah membenahi posisi selimutnya, hal itu membuat bersaudara Kim tentu saja kesal.

Padahal mereka sudah siap.

"Apppa~~ jika Appa tidak bangun, kami akan pergi sendiri!"

Mendengar ancaman Luhan, membuat Jongin langsung berdiri tegak.

Ia menatap horor wajah kedua putra nya.

"Jangan pergi tanpa Appa , aishhhh!"

Kim twins hanya terkikik kecil melihat reaksi sang ayah.

"Jika begitu cepat mandi dan dandan yang tampan, 30 menit tak selesai kami akan pergi sendiri!"

Jongin mengerang kesal, ia tau anak-anak nya tak akan main-main dengan ucapanya.

Sifat yang satu ini persisi seperti miliknya dan Kyungsoo.

Ah, memikirkan itu membuat Jongin teringat Kyungsoo, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia harus sampai bawah sebelum putra kembar nya benar-benar pergi sendiri.

Jongin memang tak akan membiarkan anaknya pergi sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dengan wajah lebih ceria, ia lalu menggandeng tangan umma nya untuk di ajak keluar.

"Kali ini kita jalan saja umma, nanti pulang naik bus. Bagaimana?"

Kium hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aaa, tapi bagaiman jika kulit umma jadi hitam ? andwae, Kyungsoo ambil mobil dulu!"

Kyungsoo hendak menuju garasi mobil, jika saja tangan nya tak di cekal sang umma.

"Kyungie, kulit umma itu tak terpengaruh sinar matahari, seharian berjemur di pantai pun umma tak akan hitam. Kau pikir umma itu Appa mu yang mudah hitam? Lagipula kita harus menghemat pengeluaran untuk mobil, arraseo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia membenarkan ucapan sang umma.

"Baiklah, jja!"

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan riang, tak mereka pedulikan pandangan iri setiap orang yang melihat keakraban anan dan ibu itu.

Mereka tersenyum jika ada yang menyapa, lalu jika di rasa ada yg lebih tua dari mereka, mereka sendiri yang akan menyapa lebih dulu.

Mereka menuju tempat pedagang kaki lima itu tak sampai 1 jam, jika di nikmati ternyata perjalanan mereka sangatlah cepat dan menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo langsung membawa umma nya ke tenda penjual odeng, ia tersenyum pada ahjumma yang berjualan di sana.

"apa kau tak bersama anakmu?"

Kyungsoo awalnya bingung, namun ia langsung mengerti siapa yang di maksud anak.

"Ah, mianhae ahjumma. Mereka bukan anakku!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, membuat ahjumma itu membelalakan matanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kalian sangat mirip. Hah, atau mungkin karena mata tuaku ini? Kkk. Abaikan, apa ini umma mu? Kalian sama-sama cantik dan manis, ah aura keibuan kalian juga sama –sama indah!"

Kibum membungkuk sopan pada ahjumma itu,ia tersenyum membalas perkataan sang ahjumma.

Kyungsoo mengambilkan satu tusuk odeng untuk sang umma, Kibum menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sudah lama ia tak memakan jajanan kaki lima seperti ini, Kibum memang lebih suka masakan rumah, berbeda dengan suami dan anaknya yang suka mencoba hal-hal baru. Termasuk makanan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali candaan keluar dari ahjumma penjual itu, membuat semuanya tertawa.

Kyungsoo terus melanjutkan makanya, walau ia merasa seperti ada pengunjung yang datang lagi, toh bukan urusannya.

Namun suara dari pengunjung itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Kibum membeku, matanya membulat.

"Ahjumma, apakah odeng ini aman untuk anak anakku?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Kami benar-benar menjaga kualitasnya, walau ini makanan pinggir jalan, tetap kebersihan yang utama!"

"Tuhkan, Appa tak percaya. Kami sudah tingkat 1 SHS, jangan perlakukan seperti anak kecil!"

Mendengar suara itu membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

Ia tak menolh ke belakang, sungguh ia belum siap sekarang.

"Lulu Hyung, bukankah itu seperti Kyyungie umma?'

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Kyungsoo berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanan nya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa bahunya di sentuh, Kyungsoo mau tak mau membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa benar, Kyungie umma. Bogoshipeo!"

Kibum menolehkan pandangan nya, matanya memanas. Ia seperti melihat bayangan Kyungsoo di kedua anak itu, sementara Jongin, ia bingun, kalut dan.. entahlah.

"Aah, Kim Twins. Kalian kesini juga? Kebetulan sekali!"

Kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung nya, ia tak mau menatap namja yang masih terdiam melihatnya.

"Neeeeeee... kami bersama Appa, appa kami tampan kan? Walau kulitnya hitam dan hidung nya pesek. Hihi~!"

Jongin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun yang menjelekkanya.

"Ah, annyeong Kyungsoo imnida!"

Kyungsoo berusaha bertingkah senormal mungkin, Kibum ? ia membekap mulutnya sendiri tak percaya.

Jika ada Jongin, apakah dua anak ini cucuku?' begitulah kurang lebih isi pikiran Kibum.

"Apakah ini umma nya umma?"

Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil mata rusanya menatap namja putih yang tak lagi muda namun tetap awet muda.

"Ne, ini umma nya umma. Kalian tak mau memperkenalkan diri?"

"Annyeong grandma, Kim Luhan Imnida!"

"Annyeong grandma, Kim Baekhyun imnida!"

"Grandma?'

Kibum berbicara memastikan.

"Ne, itu terlihat cocok . kakek melarang kami memanggil nya grandpa,dan nenek grandma. Padahal kami ingin. Hufffftttt!"

Kibum mengelus kepala kedua namja itu.

"Jika begitu, kalian boleh memanggilku grandma, bolehkah aku memeluk kalian sayang?"

Mereka berpelukan, tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang saling beratatapan dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Ah, umma. Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kita mengurus surat pelepasan perusahaaan? Baekhyun, Luhan . kami izin pulang dulu ne!"

"Kenapa? Padahal baru sebentar!'

"Kita bisa bertemu lain waktu lagi!"

"Appa, bolehkah kami meminta nomor ponsel Kyungie umma?'

Luhan bertanya pada Jongin dengan pandangan penuh harap, Jongin memang sangat melindungi kedua anaknya, jadi ia tak membiarkan sembarang orang memiliki nomor anaknya.

Jongin menatapa Kyungsoo yang tak mau menatapnya, ia lalu tersenyum pada Luhan dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Boleh sayang, asal jangan mengganggu, arraseo!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo menyerahkan nomor ponsel nya.

Ia lalu mengacak rambut Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan sayang.

'Tuhan, mereka benar anakku!'

"Kami pergi dulu, jangan jadi anak nakal ne!"

"Umma naik apa?"

"Ah, kami naik bus. Kenapa sayang?"

"Kenapa tidak dengan mobil saja?"

"Aishh, kami harus berhemat mulai sekarang. Ah, kami sepertinya terlambat. Oh ya , Jongin ssi, titip salam untuk ISTRIMU dan orang tuamu!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis yang bagi Jongin terasa menyesakkan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dan Kibum dengan pandangan sedih.

"Appa, kami menyayangi Kyungie umma. Kapan kita bisa berjumpa lagi?"

Jongin memandang si bungsu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Pasti kita bertemu lagi sayang.!"

Jongin lalu membayar makanan mereka tadi, dan pamit kepada ahjumma penjual dengan sopan.

Saat punggung ketiga orang itu menjauh, ahjumma itu berucap dengan sangat pelan.

"Kupikir kalian cocok menjadi keluarga!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh nya yang lelah di kasur empuk nya, ia memejamkan matanya menerawang hal-hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya, ia lelah dengan semua ini.

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang benar-benar anaknya, Jongin yang memperkosanya, semua berkelebat di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

Sampai akhirnya ia membuka matanya karena ponsel nya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo Gyuri Noona!"

"Kyungsoo ah, sajangnim- maksudku Siwon ahjusi tadi sudah mengurus pengalihan kepemilikan perusahaan, beliau sudah memberikan CKS pada KBL. Kau tak menyesal kan Kyung?"

"Aku? Aku tidak menyesal Noona, untuk Appa. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaan Appa yang harus menyerahakan perusahaan yang telah di bangunya bertahun-tahun itu!"  
tanpa sadar air mata Kyungsoo mengalir membasahi pipi nya, ia teringat bagaimana wajah letih Appa nya saat membuat CKS berdiri lagi, namun hanya karena Kyungsoo perusahaan itu harus berpindah tangan.

"Ahjussi sudah merelakan nya Kyungsoo, lagipula kalian sudah memiliki rumah dan caffe bukan? Ahjussi bilang ia tak mempunyai seseorang yang harus di warisi kecuali kau Kyung, jangan kau jadikan pikiran ne!"

"Arraseo, aku ingin istirahat Noona.!"

"Baiklah, jaljayo!"

"Jalja!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berharap esok hari lebih indah dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 monts later( Mian alur di percepat)

Kyungsoo memasuki caffe nya dengan wajah masam, ia merasa matanya terasa berat karena semalaman ia tak bisa tidur.

Ia memasuki ruangan pribadi di belakang caffe. Ah, ia ingin tidur saja sekarang.

Namun sebelum ia sempat memejamkan matanya, ketukan pintu membuat ia mau tak mau membuka matanya dengan normal.

"Aisshh, waeyo umma? Aku mengantuk~~~"

"Ishh, harusnya kau tidur di rumah. Oh ya, Umma mau mencoba resep baru. Kau mau mencicipinya?"

"uhhmmm, tentu!"

Kibum menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju dapur, Kyungsoo emngernyit saat aroma masakan masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Apa ini umma?"

"Ehm, tumis daging dengan keju!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia mengambil satu potong daging dengan sumpit.

Belum sempat ia menelannya, ia lanngsung berlari ke kmar mandi di dapur.

'Hoeek..hoekk'

Kyungsoo memuntahkan cairan dari perut nya.

Mata nya membulat, ini seperti saat ia mengandung Kembar dulu? Mungkinkah?.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kibum di luar kamar mandi menunggu Kyungsoo dengan gelisah.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat.

"Gwaenchanaya Aegi?"

"Aku baik umma!"

"Mengapa kau bisa muntah? Apa masakan umma tidak enak ? biasanya kau suka keuju kan?"

"Masakan umma enak kok, Kyungie hanya sedang tidak ingin makan keju, euhm Umma, maukah menemani ke rumah sakit? Aku takut kalau ternyata aku sakit parah umma!"

"Ah, benar. Kajja Kyung!"

.

.

.

At Hospital!

Mereka memasuki ruangn yang 16 tahun lalu pernah Kyungsoo masuki juga, tanpa Kibum pastinya.

Di meja dokter, nampak seorang Yeoja yang tak lagi muda namun tetap memiliki senyum yang menawan. Jung Eunji.

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Ada apa kemari?"

"Ehm , begini dokter Jung, saya hanya ingin memastikan. Anda tau maksud saya kan?"  
dokter Jung tersenyum manis, ia lalu membawa Kyungsoo kedalam, meninggalkan Kibum yang di liputi kegelisahan.

Kibum tanpa sadar mengirim pesan pada Siwon untuk menyusul mereka ke rumah sakit.

Kebetulan Siwon berada di tempat tak jauh dari rumah sakit ini.

15 menit pemeriksaan dokter Jung keluar, ia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo yang wajah nya sangat pucat.

Tak lama setelah itu, Siwon juga memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo terlalu lelah, jangan biarkan dia bekerja dan berpikir berat lagi. Apalagi sekarang ia tengah mengandung, usia kandunganya baru 2 minggu. Sangat rentan mengalami keguguran. Namun ,aku seperti melihat pandangan kosong di mata Kyungsoo, apa ada sesuatu?"

Air mata yang di tahan Kibum tadi terjatuh juga, Siwon shock. Ia langsung memeluk istrinya lembut.

Kyungsoo terus mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa isakkan.

"Gugurkan dok!"

"Kau yakin Kyung? Bayimu sangat kuat, kau yaykin tak akan menyesal?"

"AKU BILANG GUGURKAN,hiks..hiks.. ku mohon, appa nya tak menginginkan nya!"

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan umma chagy. Kau tanyakan saja pada Jongin, apa dia menginginkan anak itu ? jika iya, jangan kau lakukan hal bodoh itu sayang. Namun jika tidak, semua terserah padamu. Walau ia belum mepunyai nyawa, ia tetaplah titipan Tuhan sayang. Tak semuanya bisa memiliki!"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Dok, biarkan Kyungsoo di rawat di sini dulu, kami tak yakin ia akan baik-baik saja!"

Dokter Jung hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia sangat mengenal Kyungsoo dan masalahnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, ia berniat mengirimi pesan Jongin. Ia belum siap jiak melalui panggilan.

'Jongin, aku hamil 2minggu. Kau ingin aku mempertahankanya atau aku harus menggugurkanya?'

Kyungsoo emnunggu pesan itu sangat lama untuk di balas, kuarng lebih satu jam kemudian ia merasakan ponsel di genggamanya bergetar.

'**Gugurkan saja, aku tak membutuhkan bayi itu'**

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, sebegitu murahanya kah dirinya?.

'baiklah, terimakasih atas saran nya'

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir dengan deras, hal itu membuat dokter Jung, Kibum dan Siwon yang baru saja masuk kebingungan melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Gugurkan saja anak ini, dia tak membutuhkanya !"

Kyungsoo menunjukan isi pesan Jongin pada mereka bertiga.

Siwon tentu saja sangat emosi, namu ia mencoba menahanya.

"Kyung..."

"Lakukan sekarang dok, aku tak mau anakku tak mempunya Appa nantinya. Lakukan..hiks..!"  
kibum langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, ia membisiki kata kata penenang.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, kami akan memeriksa ruang operasi dulu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Other side!

Bomi memasuki kamar nya dan Jongin dengan wajah kusut, barusan Baekhyun membuat vas kesayanganya pecah, namun ia tak mungkin memarahi bocah itu.

Saat ia akan mengambil jam tagan nya di laci nakas, ia melihat ponsel Jongin yang bergetar.

Tertulis 'Kyungsoo ' di sana , membuat Bomi emosi.

Dengan lancang ia membuka ponsel itu, beruntung Jongin tak memberinya password.

"'**Jongin, aku hamil 2minggu. Kau ingin aku mempertahankanya atau aku harus menggugurkanya?"**

Bomi membulatkan bibir nya tak percaya, namun tiba-tiba senyum licik tersungging dari bibir nya.

'**Gugurkan saja, aku tak membutuhkan bayi itu'**

Bomi tersenyum puas, ia hampir meletakkan ponsel Jongin sebelum suara Jongin menginstrupsinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan denagn ponselku?"

Bomi gelagapan, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun tiba-tiba ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya.

"Ah, maafkan aku jika lancng Jongin, aku harus memberitahu temanku sesuatu, namun aku lupa isi ulang. Aku ingin izin kepadamu, tapi kau sangat lama. Padahal ini tergesa. Maafkan aku, aku keluar dulu!"

Jongin mengangkat bahu nya acuh, namun ia merasa curiga. Ia lalu membuka pesan, dan Bodohnya Bomi yang tidak menghapus pesan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tau sebenarnya.

"Shit, Yeoja jalang!"

Jongin lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket nya, ia turun dan melihat sang umma sedang membaca majalah, serta Bomi dan Appa nya yang tampak mengobrol.

"BOMI, kau berengsek!"

Plakkkk

Jongin menampar pipi Bomi dengan keras, membuat pipi Yeoja itu memerah.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongwoon berteriak marah pada sang anak.

"Huh, kau tanyakan saja pada menantu kesayangan Appa itu, dan kau Bomi. Jika sampai Kyungsoo dan bayi nya dalam masalah, kubunuh kau!"

Jongin lalu berlari menuju garasi, ia mengendarai mobil nya dengan ugal-ugalan.

Saat di tengah perjalanan, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Damn, aku bahkan tak tau di mana rumah sakit itu!"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia merasakan getara di saku nya, sebuah pesan dari nomor tak di kenal.

"_Jika kau berubah pikiran, datanglah ke rumah sakit pusat seoul, Kyungsoo akan segera melakukan operasi"_

Jongin berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang mengirimi pesan.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal ia mengendarai mobil nya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit ia bahkan langsung memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan.

"Hah..hah, suster Choi Kyungsoo ,dimana dia?"

"Choi Kyungsoo saat ini akan melakukan proses operasi pengangkatan janin dan rahim. Ruang operasi ada di ujung lorong sana!"

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Jongin berlari ke tempat yang di maksud tadi.

Badanya yang lemas semakin lemas saat ia melihat lampu operasi berwarna merah tanda operasi di mulai.

Jongin tak punya pilihan lain, ia harus melakukan ini.

Jongin mengambil ancang ancang, ia lalu mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras.

Brakkkkkkkkk

Semua yang di ruang operasi menatap Jongin, terutama sosok yang saat ini berada di keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Kyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

21:42, 05/10/2014


End file.
